The White Knight
by XXJK007XX
Summary: He had succeeded Yhwach was dead and could not threaten anyone ever again. He thought his job was done and he could live peacefully now, but the emperor had one last trick up his sleeve. And now he was here in the world of Remnant a world in need of saving. So he will do what he has always done and protect. (Sternritter/Quincy/?/? Ichigo story)


The White Knight

 **AN: Hello everybody and welcome to my new story if you are here from my previous story then thanks for checking out the rework, but if you're new then hi nice to meet you. Well then let's just get down to business and start the first chapter. This is more of a test chapter for my idea and I hope you all enjoy it, and if there's enough interest in it then i'll continue. And i'm sorry if there are any spelling or grammar errors that I missed during my revision of this chapter, but sadly i'm only human and I make mistakes like any other human being. Plus I don't have a Beta reader for this story.**

 **Disclaimer:** **I don't own anything, RWBY is property of Rooster Teeth, while Bleach is owned by Tita Kubo.**

 **Thinking/Thoughts:** 'What the…"

 **Saying/speech:** "Sup bro."

 **Sound effect or noise:** *Bang* *Rawr*

Chapter 1: Specialist Ichigo Kurosaki

The weather in Solitas was the usual one would expect this time of year or any time of the year. The wind howled carrying snow all across the barren hills of the frozen arctic continent. Dark clouds covered the sky indicating the coming of another winter storm the second one this week and it was only wednesday. Snow covered hills made up the landscape seaming to go on for miles on miles with out no end in sight.

One lone figure covered by a white cloak with a white hood up trudged through the ankle deep snow of this frozen hell on earth. The figure slowly made its way up one of the the snow covered hills indicating he wasn't in a rush to get where he wanted to go, even with the threat of the incoming storm the figure didn't even consider speeding up.

There was no need to anyway not like a storm could harm or even affect him in the slightest. Plus the slow and melodramatic pace of his walk through the snow helped him mourn over what was to come.

'Again to slow to make it…..'

The air may have been windy whipping up snow all over the place hindering one's vision, but not even that could stop one from seeing and feeling the somber and sad mood that hung in the air around the lone figure. Well maybe not sadness more like…

Regret…. 'Again to slow to make it….'

The figure finally reached the top of the hill and stopped looking out at what awaited him further ahead as his white cloak billowed in the wind showing small hints of the white and blue clothes that lay under it. At the bottom of the hill was a simple flat plain only stretching out for about six miles covered on all sides by more hills making it seem more like a valley or crater depending on who you ask. It didn't look like anything special other than the small village taking up about two miles of the plain.

The town was hard to make out from the distance since snow covered the buildings and streets making it impossible to tell anything about it. But the figure didn't need to see anything he already knew what awaited him down in the village below. Letting out a quiet sigh the figure watched as his breath fogged up the air before beginning his slow paced walk down to the village below as the same thought kept going through his head.

'Again to slow to make it…'

It only took about fifteen minutes to walk down the hill and make it to the entrance of the town for the figure. He knew he could have done it faster or in the blink of an eye, but what was the point not like it would make any difference at all. The figure stopped as he came upon an archway made of stone holding up a sign spelling out the name of the little town 'Snowden' it read.

If you asked someone about Snowden they would say it wasn't an important town or special in anyway it was just one of the couple of villages left that people had not abandoned for Atlas. It was small hosting a population of no more than two hundred people a simple get away for the people who could not find work in Atlas, or just couldn't put up with the crazy city life of Atlas. The figure could relate he didn't really like life in Atlas to much eather it reminded him of when he use to work for him.

Him being his ex leader, his emperor, his so called "god" as he liked to view himself as. Oh how he hated him more than anyone else in his life.

Walking under the arch way the figure made his way towards the the open center of the town through the deserted streets as snow fell from the clouds above. In the center point of the village was a large open plaza like area most likely used for celebrations and other such events. As the figure reached the center of the plaza he stopped and began examining the village.

It was in ruin to put it simply.

Buildings and streets were abandoned and empty with no one in sight. Some buildings were still in ok condition while other were destroyed or damaged. Hard to believe that only a day ago this was a hard working village just wanting to be away from the city and for its inhabitants to live in peace. The figure let out another sad sigh as he looked over the destruction and loss of life.

Another village unable to be saved and two hundred more lives to add to his list of failures. Oh he knew it wasn't entirely his fault and that the people knew the risk and danger of living out of Atlas away from its protection. But still maybe if he was a bit faster or heard about this incident a bit sooner he could have made it to save them. Maybe not all of them but some of them at least could have been saved.

He knew it was pointless to come here he knew that everyone was already dead before he even got to that hill. How did he know well he could sense it or more like not sense anything at all. He was always good at sensing the souls of others whether they be strong or weak his ability to track and sense them has always been a huge advantage to him. But when he was only ten miles away from the village his max range on his senses without having to stop his Hirenkyaku towards the village he felt nothing. So he already knew what awaited him at this village but he still had to come.

He had to ingrain the image in his head to remember those he could not save to motivate him to try harder and to save everyone else, and to acknowledge his failure, and to respect and honor those who fell here.

'Again to slow to make it…'

It was kind of sad when you think about it there he was the most powerful being on this planet or as far as he knew he was when comparing his power to others he knew. And yet he could not even save one simple village from destruction leading to the death of two hundred innocent people.

Looking down at the snow covered ground he noticed something sticking slightly out of the snow. Reaching down one white glove covered hand picked it up shaking of the snow covering it to reveal a little doll. His other hand reached up and pulled back his hood revealing a head of orange hair. The figure was a handsome man looking to be in his mid to late twenties with orange hair slightly covering up his brown eyes in the front, and in the back reaching past his shoulders (If you couldn't tell it's dangai Ichigo hair).

"I'm sorry I couldn't save you." Stated the figure as he looked up at the darkening sky and falling snow.

No response came to him, but he wasn't expecting one. Still it was hard to imagine that only a day ago this town use to house around two hundred people living and enjoying their lives.

"*Sigh*... it really is the calm after the storm." Stated the figure as he bowed his head in silence to pay his respect to the lives lost. Until his face scrunched up in distaste and slight anger.

"Or not." Stated the figure as his face turned into a frown as he opened his eyes.

And in an instant the man disappeared as white razor sharp claws ripped the now falling doll to pieces.

A black figure now stood over the destroyed doll. Its body was covered in what looked like black fur as dark as the night sky and shaped like a wolf. Bone like spikes and claws covered its body in areas while a wolf skill covered its face. Glowing red eyes filled with hate and malice for all creation and life looked for the orange haired individual.

This was a beowolve a creature of grimm humanity's greatest enemy.

The figure reappeared at the other end of the plaza looking at the creature of grimm in disdain.

"Of course there's more of you. When aren't there more of you hiding in the dark?" Stated the figure as he watched more beowolves come out of the destroyed buildings and shadows.

Each grimm was growling and baring their teeth at the white wearing human. As if responding to their provocation the air suddenly became extremely heavy. The damaged buildings around the plaza stated to buckle and strain to keep standing under the extreme pressure bearing down on them. Blue reiatsu started to leak from the orange haired figure giving him a blue outline and illuminating the surrounding area. The creatures of grimm in response slowly back away from the white figure.

"Like i'd let you all get away after what you did to this village! Plus I still have to luir in the rest of your friends in the area." Stated the orange head as he glared at the grimm slowly backing away.

He knew that the grimm in front of him weren't the only ones in the area he could still sense the others in the surrounding area. Sensing grimm had always been a challenge for him and a weird experience to say the least. His sensing ability usually focused on sensing the reiatsu of others back in his reality, but since coming to this world he had to change it to focus on the spirit and aura of others. It felt different then reiatsu but it worked mostly under the same fundamental concept as sensing reiatsu.

But grimm were more tricky to sense since well they didn't have souls to begin with. It was weird to him when he was first told grimm didn't have souls, because he was raised and trained believing that everything had a soul. Like come on even hallows back home were just evil souls out to consume other souls to feed. But it was a big surprise for him when he first saw a grimm and couldn't sense anything. From there he had to do a lot of experimenting to find a way to sense grimm, and after a month of trial and error he found his solution.

It was hard for him to put into words how the process worked, but in layman's terms the solution was to sense for negativity. Grimm were basically creatures formed from negativity and released this sort of dark and depressing feeling into the air around them affecting the reiatsu in the air. He simple locked onto those dark areas of effect to get the location and an estimate of how many and how powerful the grimm are. Issue was that it wasn't easy and it took a lot more concentration and effort to do when compared to sensing beings with souls.

'Now to lure out the rest of them it shouldn't take more than ten percent of my power.' Thought the orange haired adult as he let more of his reiatsu loose.

A blue pillar of reiatsu shoot into the air around the orange head reaching past the clouds seemingly into the heavens illuminating the surrounding area. The barely standing buildings collapsed and were blown away not being able to take the increased pressure of the reiatsu in the area. The grimm whimpered and cried out in pain as they were forced to the floor from the increased pressure, but not only that but the light was so bright and seemed to represent and feel like the complete opposite of what they stood for and what they were. It felt like the light was cleansing them and trying to erase them from existence, and even if they wanted to run they couldn't for they were pinned to the ground by this power.

'Ok now to just change the nature a bit and… there that should be good.'

As most people in remnant knew grimm are attracted to negative emotions, and sadly one person isn't able to create enough negative emotions to lure in all the grimm in the area. But luckily he had something just as negative and dark to lure them in.

Suddenly the blue pillar shooting into the sky switched colors as the once blue and white pillar became a black and red pillar of darkness. Suddenly the protective and hope filled light was replaced by a negative and evil pillar of darkness. In response to it all the grimm in the area stopped their retreat and began to head for the same pillar they were just running from.

'Hollow reiatsu who knew it would be so useful in this world.' Thought the figure as he let a small smirk show on his face.

This was one time he was thankful for being a hybrid and not a full pure blooded quincy as others took such pride in being. One of the most important things the he had learned upon coming to this world was that hollow reiatsu was nearly impossible for the grimm to ignore. It was like hollow bait for grimm simply irresistible to the enemies of humanity.

'That should be enough to get them here.' Thought the man as he stopped letting his reiatsu run out of control. And in an instant the pillar of reiatsu disappeared and what was left was total destruction and silence.

The once semi destroyed city was mostly gone and in its place was a crater in the rocky ground stretching a mile in length in all directions. Piles of rubble laid stacked up around the perimeter of the crater along with the now dissolving remains of the beowolves. The only noise that could be heard was the soft whistling of the wind as it blew more snow around the area covering up the new crater with a layer of white.

But he knew that even if it was quiet now the fight wasn't completely over there were still the grimm in the surrounding area. And if he was sensing things correctly then there were three….

The ground started to shake slightly as they started their stampede down the hills into the plain. He could now see the approaching grimm horde on its way. And it looked like his prediction was right leading the charge were three goliath type grimm. But these goliaths were different from your usual ones. They still held the shape of an elephant with the bone like head mask with red eyes and markings, plus its two large tusks and bone white armour covering its body. But the main difference these had were their thick coats of black fur covering their bodies making them look more like mammoths than elephants. Actually when you compare grimm from Solitas to other grimm in the world you would notice that the Solitas grimm always have thicker and more fur than all the other grimm in the world. Probably an evolutionary step they took to hunt in the freezing cold of the north and to survive themselves, since most usual grimm were killed by the freezing cold of Solitas.

But going back to the hoard behind the Goliaths were Beowolves and Ursa also charging down the hill.

Now usually our orange haired stranger was more composed and calm. He would usually use the bare minimum of energy and effort needed in fighting the grimm to not waste his reserves. But right now he was not in best of moods after failing to save all these lives, and all he wanted was to erase the grimm in one fell swoop. And so he did…

Blue reiatsu again surrounded the man causing his cloak to flair into the air revealing his outfit. It had a very formal and militaristic look to it consisting of a white trench coat going down to his knees decorated with silver buttons and a blue outline, and a hood plus white gloves covered his hands. The collar of a white formal looking dress shirt with blue outline could be seen under the trench coat. White combat pants covered his legs tucking into his white combat boots with blue cross designs on them (If you can't get the image just look at the picture for the story).

The figure in white raised his left hand as all the reiatsu quickly gathered to to, and with a flick of his wrist a blue beam of reiatsu was fired towards the charging grimm. And in the next instant a giant blue explosion occurred reaching into the sky blowing away all the clouds, and obliterating the hill and all the grimm with it. As the last of the explosion died down the silence returned once again and the snow again began to gently fall down as another sad sigh escaped the orange heads lips.

"Their it's finished and you all have been avenged….. Not that this changes anything, but there's still some peace to be had knowing that your killer has been dealt with." Stated the figure as he looked up into the now clear sky. Now to make his way back to Atlas that's going to be a whole marathon on its own.

"Welp better get moving."

And as the man took his first step on his way back home two bright lights illuminated the area around him and blinding him for a second. Blinking a couple of times the man's vision quickly cleared up as he looked at the bullhead hovering over him.

"Specialist Kurosaki!Sir!" Shouted a voice from the bullheads speakers.

"Yes what is it!?" Shouted back the man.

"We're here to pick you up sir! General Ironwood wants to hear your report once we're back in Atlas sir!" Answered back the pilot of the bullhead as the bullhead turned so it's side was facing him and opened up one of its side doors.

"Of course he does." Stated the orange head as he disappeared and reappeared inside the bullhead.

The soldier waiting inside the bullhead saluted him as he appeared.

"Another job well done sir! Looks like the grimm stood no chance against you." Stated the soldier covered in a metal helmet and body armour over a black bodysuit and boots.

"Ya a complete success." Sarcastically stated the now identified specialist as he stood in silence thinking over his failure.

He was Kurosaki Ichigo an Atlesian Specialist and he was suppose to be the best of the best and never fail. But he had this time and it felt horrible…

(Atlas Academy - Later)

Atlas Academy one of the four great and prestigious academies that train future huntsmen and huntresses to protect humanity, and the world. But to Ichigo it was hard to tell if Atlas academy was a school or a military base as he walked down its halls towards the central tower. To be honest his time here had reminded him a lot of his time in the Wandenreich which was nice but at the same time that it gave him some familiar feelings which made it easier to adapt to the environment. But at the same time this is suppose to be a school not a military institute. Sure it trains teens to fight monsters but the military and huntsmen are suppose to be separate. And Ichigo has brought this up multiple times to his so called superior, but that man is to stubborn and single minded to listen or consider what he had to say.

And that brought the current issue at hand his meeting with his so called boss over his actions and what has occurred in Snowden. To be honest he could already see this meeting ending badly from that start. He knew an argument was going to occur over this since it was partially Ironwoods fault that the town had fallen. If only he provided his so called protection and security to the smaller towns further away from Atlas instead of always bolstering and focusing on the security of Atlas only.

Now he knew that there was more to it and that the main issue was funding and numbers. Atlas really didn't have that many home troops to spare to protect all the other towns outside of Atlas. Well they did have the troops to do it but that was only if Ironwood used the entire military including the assault forces. And since that would lead to Atlas losing its always ready to deploy in a moments notice army to stop the threat of those nonexistent armies that would surely invade us if we show weakness it wasn't going to happen. Really it was mainly to Ironwoods paranoia plus with his mindset of everything being a giant dick measuring contest and always having a show of force ready to display to the world that leads to this stupid problem.

Well that wasn't the only problem there was also the issue of money and funding to pay for all the supplies, dust, healthcare, and pay for these town guards. And in reality the money wouldn't be an issue at all if those so called Atlesian upper class folk actually cared for anything other than their own benefits and money. Seriously it wouldn't be an issue most of the Atlesian upper class was made of the dust mining companies and trading companies.

And he knew this from personal experience when he had to go with Ironwood to one of their parties, and it's also there that he met probably one of the worst human beings he has ever had the pleasure of meeting. Which was saying a lot since he had to work with the Sternritter and some of them were just terrible people, and one that came to mind instantly was a certain Sternritter Z. He shuddered in disgust remembering some bad memories connected to the so called zombie. But enough about them he was of course talking about Jacques Schnee the current head of the Schnee Dust Company.

Oh how he hated the man since the moment he talked to him for the first time. It probably also did not help that he thought that he was dating his daughter Winter, and said some stuff about uncultured country bumpkins if he remembers correctly. And he was ready to show him how uncultured he can be if he wanted to by introducing Mr. Schnee to his good old friend Mr. fist he just knew they would get along great. But Winter decided that even if she would have enjoyed seeing Ichigo do what he was planning to do it would just lead to more problems in the future so she decided to step in and correct her father and set things straight.

That lead to another funny thing Ichigo's relationship with Jacques daughter Winter Schnee. Winter was someone close to Ichigo and they got along most of the time, well they had their own little arguments between each other but they were never really serious. Pretty much after joining to become a specialist Winter was paired up with him for the first year just for her to get use to the whole division and how things worked. And Ichigo already being a specialist after coming to this world at the age of eighteen, and being pretty much the same age as Winter was selected to show her the ropes and from there their bond grew until they got to being as close as they are now.

Now their relationship was weird to say the least with how close they were and how they acted sometimes he could see how people would see them as a couple. But the subject of romance and relationships between them had always been avoided and gone around, and it's not that Ichigo had any issues with Winter. To him she seemed like a great woman that any guy would be happy and lucky to have. She was strong, brave, confident, caring if you were close enough to her, and a good person. But well romance was the furthest thing from Ichigo's mind and not to mention he was denser than a brick wall, and Winter had her devotion to the military and her duty.

Ichigo stopped his thinking over his hate of the upper class as he finally reached the elevator leading up to Ironwoods office. Letting out a quick sigh and calming down his already rising temper for the meeting. He already knew his temper would be back soon since it always seemed to flair up when talking with Ironwood.

Stepping into the elevator pass the two guards who saluted him as he entered Ichigo hit the button for the top floor. It only took a couple of seconds to reach the top but once it did Ichigo stepped out passing the two other guards protecting the elevator, and stood in front of Ironwoods desk. The office was a plain bright white in color with a couple of holographic charts and maps floating around and glass making up all of the walls. A very modern and white rectangular desk was set up in the far back facing the elevator. Two white chairs were set up in front of the desk and a larger white chair sat behind the desk a chair currently being sat on by Ironwood himself as he looked through some paperwork. In one corner sat a small white coffee table with four more white chairs around it. And in the other corner sat a small mini bar stocked with different alcoholic drinks, plus tea, and coffee.

Standing in front of the general's desk Ichigo looked down at the man with a blank expression as he continued to look over the paper currently in his right hand. And finally after a whole two minutes of complete and uncomfortable silence (well uncomfortable for the two guards) Ironwood finally put the paper down and looked up meeting Ichigo's blank expression Ironwood already knew where this was going.

"Leave us." Stated Ironwood motioning to the two guards at the elevator as he continued his staring contest with Ichigo.

Giving two quick solutes the two guards hurried into the elevator and down to the first floor far away from the incoming shit storm as the soldiers like to describe it.

"Sigh…. So Ichigo your report on Snowden." Stated Ironwood ready to just get this over with as he stood up and turned around, and looked out the window at the falling snow.

"Well as bad as you would expect it to be. Grimm all over the place, oh and there were even three Goliaths involved in this attack. So you know the whole town was destroyed and two hundred more lives were lost since their so called protectors weren't there for them." Stated Ichigo a frown slowly starting to form on his face.

"Three Goliaths that's odd i'll have to send some scouting ships to that area to check for any unusual Goliath movement. And the people already knew the risk of moving out on their own, and away from Atlas. Plus we already have had this conversation before. We do not have the troops and supplies to extend our protection to small town and villages." Stated Ironwood in exasperation from repeating this conversation again.

"Oh don't go saying that bullshit to me Ironwood! You know damn well that if you just used the armies assault forces instead of having them on stand by doing almost nothing, other than look threatening then we would have the men to protect the towns and villages. And if you need money then just tax the upper class more! They make more than enough money as it is they can spare losing a little of it." Stated Ichigo his face in a scowl now and starting to slowly raise his voice even louder.

"And i've told you before we need the assault forces on standby incase of an emergency to act right away. It also sends a message to our enemies that we are ready and prepared for them. Also it shows them that if they try anything then they will feel our wrath. Plus I can't go taxing the upper class that goes through the council which the upper class has a lot of pulls nad connections to. Plus it would anger them and they might not be so willing to supply, and back us as well as they have been." Stated Ironwood turning around to look at Ichigo.

"You may have a point with the taxing issue, but I have to ask what enemies are you talking about. Were in a time of peace with people living mostly in harmony with one another. I won't go into the whole Faunus issue myself since that's a whole nother issue on its own that needs fixing. So what enemy should you be fighting other than the grimm right now! And the best way to fight the grimm and protect the people is to use the assault forces to protect the towns, villages, and cities!" Shouted Ichigo as he slammed his hands on top of the desk cracking it slightly.

"You know what enemy im talking about Ichigo." Stated Ironwood with a frown on his face.

"Oh I know but guess what general they haven't done shit in all these years! They have literally done nothing all this time so while you wait having our troops do nothing waiting for an attack that who knows when will happen people are dieing out their. When they start making their moves or show signs of acting up then sure mobilize the fucking army as much as you want but until then use your forces for something good and useful!" Shouted Ichigo in outrage as he glared at Ironwood.

(To avoid any arguments or comments right now this is before Cinder stole the fall maidens power)

"Well i'm sorry but I can't do that. We have to be ready for when they make their move, so we can show them our might, and so that they will know to fear us." Said Ironwood not willing to budge on the subject.

"You know what?! im done! Im just going to go now and cool my head before I do something I probably will regret ….. maybe." Says Ichigo as he turned around and talked to the elevator and clicked the button to go down.

And in a couple of seconds the elevator doors opened and Ichigo stepped into the elevator never once looking back at Ironwood.

"Well that went about as well as I expected." Stated Ironwood as he rubbed the bridge of his nose as the elevator doors closed.

 **And cut that's it for chapter one people. So as I stated before this chapter is more of a test run to see how people like the story and idea so far, and if it get enough support then i'll continue it. But if not then i'll work on my other idea. Well anyway thanks for reading the first chapter and I hope to see you all in the next one. So until then please review constructive criticism is welcome since it helps me grow as a writer, and it helps me improve my story. So Like/Favorite/and review if you want to you don't have to it's your choice. Also im looking for a Beta reader to help me with this story. If your interested please message me and we can talk about it.**


End file.
